nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chapters and Volumes
Nurarihyon No Mago Chapters and Volumes Nurarihyon no Mago (ぬらりひょんの孫, Grandchild of Nurarihyon) is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi. The Series has been serialized in the Japane se manga anthology Weekly Shounen Jump and has been released in 12 volumes as of September 2010. The covers of these volumes, when lined up side-by-side, form a continuous horizontal mural. Volume 1: Becoming the Master of All Spirits 1. ''Becoming the Master of All Yō''kai 2. Rikuo, Walking the school At Night ''3'. Rikuo, Angered by the Sworn Brother ''4. ''Rikuo Had A Dream ''5. ''Rikuo, Present at the Formation of the Kiyo Cross Squad ''6. ''Rikuo's Home is Explored ''7. ''Rikuo Goes to 1st Street Extra: The Dispute of the Main House Volume 2: Rikuo Faces Gyuuki ''8. ''Rikuo Faces Off Against the Fangs of Kyuuso 9. ''Rikuo has a Fever ''10. Rikuo Goes on a Youkai Mystery Tour'' ''11. ''Rikuo Soujourn on Mt. Nejirime ''12. ''Rikuo Goes Out on a Night Exploration ''13. ''Rikuo on the Night of the Full Moon' '''14. ''Rikuo Stands at the Peak of Mt. Nejireme 15. ''Rikuo Faces Gyuuki Volume 3: Nura Clan General Meeting 16. ''Umewakamaru and Gyuuki 17. Gyuuki's Beloved Nura Clan 18. "Kana, 13 years old" 19. Kana and the Youkai Ungaikyou 20. Kana's Birthday 21. Nura Clan General Meeting 22. Youkai of the Wind 23. Keikan-style Onmyoujutsu 24. The Power of Nurarihyon Extra: Story of the Retaliation of the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Investigation Squad Volume 4: Shikoku 88 Demon Night March 25. The 7 Travelers 26. 88 Kiyakou of the Four Kingdoms '' 27. ''Shikoku 88 Demon Rush 28. Hibari and Senba-sama 29. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 1 30. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 2 31. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 3 32. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 4 33. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 5 Volume 5: The Youkai With Wings Darker Than Darkness 34. Inugami, the Youkai, Part 6 35. Nurarihyon's Journey to Shikoku 36. Counterattack 37. Gozu Mezu Undercover Operatives 38. Gozu Mezu Undercover Operatives, Part 2 39. Gozu and Mezu's Return 40. Hyakki Yakou and Sakazuki 41. Hyakki Yakou vs. Hachijuuhachi Yakou '' 42. ''The Youkai with Wings Darker than Shadows Volume 6: The House Where Jami Looms 43. White Snow Gleaming in the Darkness 44. Battle of the Heads 45. The Maou Hammer 46. Inugami Gyoubu Tanuki: Tamazuki '' 47. ''The End of Ambition 48. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 1 49. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 2 50. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 3 51. Their Justice Extra: An Ukiyoe Town Curious Tale Volume 7: The Three Keikan Siblings Volume 8: Connecting Back to the Present Volume 9: The Tale of Toono Volume 10: The Capital Engulfed by Darkness Volume 11: The Maze - a Forest of Gates Volume 12: Ondeko Chapters not yet in tankōbon format 104. Sky-Cleaving Intruders 105. Shoukera 106. The Green Demon Who Wept 107. Towards the Uncertain Leader 108. The Godly Skill of Wearing Your Men's Horror 109. Opposing Forces 110. Entrust Everything to Me 111. A Slashing Blade of Ice 112. Full-Bore 113. 114. Bonds Across His Back 115. Old Enemies 116. Foetal Movements 117. To Nijou Castle...! 118. Satori and Oni Hitokuchi 119. The Corridors of Nijou Castle Category:Nurarihyon No Mago Manga